Some people live with disabilities as a result of a traumatic brain injury (TBI). As a result of a TBI, a person may suffer from a balance disturbance. A balance disturbance may cause a person to unknowingly fall, which may cause further injury. A person having a TBI and an increased risk of falling may have a decreased level of independence, and thus, varying amounts and types of supervision may be desired.